tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sannse
Hi Sannse I had already put a query up at central, which you replied to, Tried to access the list of pages earlier but it was not loading. Can you be a bit more specific about what may be cause of problems (My template coding skill is copy and paste, and attempt to redirect things to this Wiki specific links from the original source links (mainly Wikipedia related). Debugging bad/faulty codes not my strength. I suspect most of the pages showing problems are due to one or two templates I imported. I've seen some mention of some MediaWiki installations having some additional functions enabled, and was told by the XXbox templates (Msgbox meta-templates) creator that Wikia's installation was different from Wikipedia, when I asked him for help fixing them. One was fixed and Uberfuzzy has fixed another but my attempt to fix others in the Suite failed. The Navbox suit is used in a lot of pages and is a modified version partially based on the WP version which would not work (yet part worksover at Trams Wiki (they only have some of the Navbox suite of templates)). User:Peteparker from Marvel database help get a cut down version working which is whats in use. I would like to get the Tnavbar working as the edit button feature currently in use is a fudge, I picked up else ware (Uberfuzzy sorted Button positioning out on the bar on one box) but the Navbar suite really needs integrating in the core modules(as per original). don't know if this is the code that's effected / effecting the Parserfunction and generating the errors ? - BulldozerD11 14:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. Looks like I made a mistake, and this wiki is already switched. So any pages not showing errors now, are fine. Wikipedia uses HTMLTidy and other code that Wikia doesn't, so there will always be some differences in what code will work here and there. Unfortunately that's unavoidable - we looked at turning HTMLTidy on for Wikia, but it's just going to cause too many problems. Sorry not to help more -- sannse (talk) 19:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Sannse. Some bits may be working 'better' but not too sure which pages were faulty before. I see itwas you who talked about HTML tidy on another page about the change. I was thinking it was another editor. oops. I think i also read something about it at wiki media site when looking at extensions. a few hours back the database was locked, was that the switch over ? :::No, that was other server issues. the parser switch is a very quiet instant transition. I tried looking at some of the pages listed in the list of pages, and I'm not realy sure what its telling me. a common thing was that Templates:"documentation" swapped to template:"xyx/doc" and a "T-" appeared at end of line e.g "section=1" became "section=T-1" ? :Yes, edit section links now correctly link to the section their supposed to (they didnt before). If there a section is added from a template, that addition of T-1 vs 1 will make sure that section edit link links to the section in the TEMPLATE and not the page, those are harmless changes Other bits appear like "class="mw-redirect" ?? assume this relates to something in the .JS file. :All links that point to a redirect page will now have that class on them, so you can style them with css if you want. Most wikis dont need to do anything And Navbox/core now no longer has (div)(span) (note (=< or >) ) displayed next to edit e on title bar, so may have cured some of the issues -- BulldozerD11 22:28, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :very likely, the new parser handles tag matching better, and its one of the reasons that many of your templates that came from wikipedia didnt work at first, they've been on this new parser for over a year. --Uberfuzzy 01:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Uberfuzzy for explaining some of it now. ::# So can I migrate my Nav boxes to the Full WP suite instead of the Navebox2 workround, as the WP navbox should work with Tnavbar and get me the proper edit buttons as part of the header bar ? ::# is showing a fault on the Doc page as the doc ends up in the box ? ::# is displaying 3 boxes in the examples on the doc page instead of one at the right on the original wikipedia:template:ombox ? ::# is just missing switching svg's for png's and importing missing ones (or removing examples) ::# Apparently theres is a page creation extension that allows creation of Std pages based on templates. It would be very useful for creating 3rd and 4 th level pages as they will grow exponentially in number as some 2nd level pages can have 100's of sub pages (possibly 1000+ in the case of big brands like Massey Ferguson and Caterpillar who have loads of models of machines. As aim is to add a page for each individual machine that is in preservation (and can be uniquely identified) and all makes & models growth potential is huge. Had looked at Marvel database's page adding but that needs alot of code adaption to port across by the look (and templates are a mass of if statements) So add on looks a simpler option (unless im missing something) ? ::# Is it possible to add to the Image upload box some Categorize options (in addition to the Copyright options) ? ::Thanks again for fixing some of bits earlier -- BulldozerD11 02:00, 12 February 2009 (UTC)